


Mates

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't expect to see Ron for days because of what happened to his family in the final battle. Ron is bemused that Harry still doesn't see that he IS family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

Harry doesn't expect to see Ron for several days. Losing a member of is immediate family was one of Ron's biggest fears and Harry respects that need to close ranks. Harry knows that leaving his family without a word when they went to Dumbledore's office was a big deal. So when Ron appears the next morning with a stack of bacon rolls and a jug of juice Harry doesn't quite know what to say. From Hermione's reports every few hours he knows Molly is heartbroken and George has gone into shock, not speaking with anyone and refusing all food and drink. He is sure Ron has more important places to be. 

"Kreature is feeding me," is the first thing that comes to mind, blurted out as Ron sits down on the edge of his bed and conjures a pair of mugs.

Ron merely raises an eyebrow and states dryly "Well, despite everything we have seen him do I don't quite trust him not to poison you now his Master is avenged. Creepy little git he is."

And it is so Ron that Harry can't help sinking into himself. His shoulders lose all their tension and a lazy grin falls over his face. 

"I thought you would want to be with your family is all."

Ron sighs, takes a huge chunk of his roll, and then places it on the duvet as if making a statement of how serious he is. "You really are a stupid git aren't you? You are family, Harry. You're my brother just as much as the rest of them. Mum wanted to come and see you herself which is why she keeps sending Hermione up. It is just there are a lot of people still needing fixed up and she is good at that sort of thing. I think it is helping her keep a grip you know?"

Harry's mind wanders to the long backbreaking summers at Privet Drive planting flowers and pulling up weeds and how he had both hated and loved it because at least it was a distraction. "Yeah, I can imagine."

It warms his heart to think that they still want to see him, that they don't blame him for failing to save Fred. He sort of blames himself. Ron doesn't actually ask him to return to the hall or to the Burrow after but he doesn't need to. Harry has heard enough.


End file.
